To Find a Way back
by Seleth
Summary: Thrown in a world of wizarding and magic, Edward Elric, 11 years old alchemist, must heal and find help after his failed human transmutation. After this, to find a way to return to Amestris should be his top priority. But Ed made a deal with Truth, and the question isn't how will Ed come back but more like... Will Ed even remember that he has a home to come back to ?
1. Prologue

_Hello guys ! First of all; thank you really for even taking a look at this story. I love you already, and I hope you will like this story._

 _Secondly, I wanna be honest right now. I am not, nor will ever be I think, the most "on schedule" author, and I want to warn you : I'm not going to promise that this story will get finished. I know myself, and this little "problem" is the reason I never posted anything before on , apart from an OS. I have loots of ideas, but do I finish them ? Not so much._

 _Still, I like to think that something unfinished is better than nothing, 'cause we like it for the time that it lasts; and I reaally wanted to present this to you guys. So get on this little ride if you don't hate me already. Do not, by any means, be afraid to review 'cause you couldn't make me more happy._

 _And if any of you like this, please be aware that I am a pure product of France, and that I'm only writing english in hope of reaching more people. If someone is interested in beta-testing me, or even just telling me where are all the grammar mistakes and other typos that are going to make you wish I wasn't french, it would be really nice of you._

 _Thus, let's get on with this. And please, enjoy !_

 _Disclaimer : I own nor Harry Potter, nor Fullmetal Alchemist. Otherwise, you would have had to wait longer for it to finish, seeing as I'm not even 18 yet._

* * *

 **TO FIND A WAY BACK**

 _Prologue_

« Dammit... Dammiiit. This... This wasn't supposed to happen like this ! It... It... »

A pained gurgle went through his teeth, right before he fell on his side, pure agony painted on his face.

« It has taken my leg... »

His eyes closed, sheltering tears about ready to fall. He felt only pain, excruciating pain that left him unable to move. He tried to nonetheless, moving his arms forward with all his might, just to end up on his side again, his only leg failing him. It was... It was just impossible. Nothing should have gone wrong, they had it all prepared, and he didn't know why Alphonse wasn't there anymore, it was all his fault and he wanted his little brother back now, with his mother and his bastard of a father, he just wished for things to come back to the way they were before, when all was well. It was all he had ever wished for. But now he was in so much pain his thoughts fell short and his mind felt fuzzy. He wanted it to stop. After all this pain, he wanted his mother's smile.

« Please... Someone...Help us... Help. Mum ! Mum... »

His eyes, full of unfell tears en pain, searched the whole room for help, for his dear mother back from the dead. But the only thing they found crushed the last bit of hope they still contained to widen in horror. An arm too thin to belong to an human was rising in his direction; shaking badly as the... monster on the ground tried to come closer. But soon it just fell short on the ground, blood splattering everywhere yet again. Edward could only look in terror, his figure painted in pair and despair. He wanted to throw up. Bile rose in his throat and the young alchemist began to wheeze against the ground, before expulsing all there was in his empty stomach, until nothing else but air and saliva left his mouth. He closed his fist against the ground, fingernails trailing behind themselves a path of blood.

« This... This isn't what I wanted ! Al... Alphonse... This is all my fault... »

His breath was short and Edward knew that he was shaking from head to toes, his missing limb slowly covering to room in blood. Everything had gone so badly... And it was all his fault. Al... Al shouldn't have to suffer from his mistakes. He just couldn't lose his little brother on top of this. Al... Al HAD to come back.

With the energy only found in those that didn't have anything left to lose, Edward began to crawl near the remaining clothes of his younger brother, closing his hand around it. Apart from the despair, a whole new determination had taken life in his eyes, and without thinking more he clapped his two hands on the transmutation circle, hoping to reverse everything that happened. The tears were now flowing freely on his face and he just let it all out.

« Give him back... Give him back ! Take my leg, my arm, hell my heart if you want it ! But bring him back, HE'S THE ONLY FAMILY I'VE LEFT ! »

The familiar crackling of Alchemy echoed once more in the room. But Edward got no time to wonder about the result of his transmutation before the hands of the hated Truth grabbed him and threw him in blinding white light.

OoO

Edward's eyes flew open to find himself before the gates of Truth. The same gates that were responsible for his now missing limb, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He simply scrambled away with the little force left in his body because, really, he wasn't the one at stake here. All of this was for Alphonse, and if he had to pay an even greater price to bring him back he would do it gladly and without the shadow of a doubt. For this to work though, he needed the other damned Truth to listen to him.

« Haven't learnt your lesson little Alchemist ? You sure are a tricky one. »

A pained little noise escaped Ed when he threw himself in the direction of the noise, way too eager to put an end to it. And just like minutes (or was it hours?) ago he wasn't impressed by this whole ''god of Truth'' bullshit. On the contrary, seeing his missing limb linked firmly to the white and translucent body of his enemy just made him angrier. And as Edward growled at him the Truth just staid there, looking at him with this unnerving smile.

« Bring him back. You... You can take whatever you want but you HAVE to bring him back !

– I have to ? Ha, I wasn't aware of that I must stay ! But why the ruckus anyway ? I mean, you paid your toll and he paid his. Equivalent exchange. » If possible, his smirk grew even bigger, and Truth finished with glee. « I think it's familiar to you little alchemist, isn't it ? »

Edward knew a growl was rumbling in his throat, but himself couldn't fault the logic of the other. Still, he knew that he had to bring Alphonse back. And here, where physics laws didn't seem to matter, his mind wasn't constricted by pain and blood loss anymore, his thoughts were clearer and a plan was drawing itself in his brain. He knew what he had to do. And fuck any rules God may still have in store for him.

« Then take it back ! »

The smile of Truth faltered and his whole being seemed to shimmer, furrowing invisible brows, caught unaware by this answer.

« What... Do you mean ? »

Edward began to grin, feeling like he was actually seeing an end to this horror, and only grew more sure of himself.

« Your knowledge... Take it back ! We don't want it anymore. You can do whatever the hell you want with it as long as you bring my brother back.»

The Truth blinked owlishly for a few seconds, unprepared for Edward's reasoning. That is, until a strange little noise began to escape it, quickly morphing into a full laughter.

« This... Ooooh this is a first ! You really are an interesting one young alchemist ! Yeah, interesting indeed... »

The powerful being stopped for a moment, apparently pensive. But he looked to quickly come to terms with himself, and soon clapped his hands with all the cheerfulness of a kid.

« You know what ? Since you seem so adamant on bringing your brother back, I'm gonna humour you. I will bring him back. Buuut... », the Truth was smiling, seemingly enjoying itself by messing with Ed. Ed that just waited anxiously for the tricky part to come. « But I'm not so sure that he will come back to you. Nor that you'll come back to him. On the contrary since you seem to think you can just avert my rules without facing the consequences... I'm gonna send you where you can truly do that. »

The being smirked even bigger and brighter a new laughter erupting from him as he prided himself in this new idea.

« Am I not the nicest god ? Your brother get to come back, and you get to see a world where you can play by your rules ! Sure, you won't be together, but you'll be... Alive. Apart. And anyway...»

He turned to Edward who had barely been able to stop new tears from rolling down his face throughout the speech of Truth and could only look in a mix of misplaced anger and despair. Truth's smile finally turned down and his voice hardened.

« World isn't fair. In the end, you still have to pay your toll. »

The blinding white light started to fall apart and Edward desperately tried to cling to a non-existing ground, angry tears wetting his haggard face while screaming at the top of his lungs.

« No you can't do that. You, you just can't ! Bring me back ! Fuck... Fuuuuck. Alphonse ! AAL ! »

But despite his frantic pleas, the world kept crumbling to dust, until there was nothing left but him and a never ending fall...

OoO

At the same time, in a tour far away from those horrors a strange quill and a not much more normal book were fighting in a strange fashion. The first was quite determined to write in the pages of the second, which was opening and closing itself too quickly for the quill to scribble anything. After a few more seconds of this roundabout, the book finally opened himself wide, not so hesitant anymore, and the quill started to write in a rush.

In the corner of the room, the only spectator of this spectacle never seen before was combing his long beard, pensive in the face of such rare occurrence. Those two animated tools were the Quill of Acceptance and the Book of Admittance. They were way more older than he, and it still was unheard of for them to bicker so long before accepting someone. The book wouldn't even tried to open for a Squib, but shouldn't hesitate so long either for a wizard. And for those two to not even acknowledge his presence and move nonetheless, the situation seemed even more unnatural.

« Peculiar... This is quite peculiar yes. »

At the sound of his voice, both book and quill suddenly stopped moving and Albus allowed himself to come closer and see which young wizard had put the legendary item in such a panic. Just as strange as the situation before was the name of ''Edward Elric'' shining brightly in silver ink was, as far as he knew, not a common English name.

* * *

 _Hey guys, that's it so far ! So, what are you thoughts ? I would really love to know if you found anything good, or even bad, just as long as criticism is constructive._

 _By the way, how much of you have already thought about where Edward would be sorted in Hogwarts ? I have myself already decided where I'm going to put him, though it is quite an unusual choice in crossover like this one. But I will try to stick to it. Waiting for this chapter to come, make your bets. Where would you put him, and where do you think will I put him ? I would kill for an interesting exchange of views on sorting._

 _But enough with the small talk. My notes are way too long, I'm sure you're all gonna want to murder me. (and what with my grammar god). I'm going to end this here so... Have a nice day guys !_

 _PS : This will be translated in french too of course. I AM french afterall !_


	2. Chapter 1 : Of Memories and Pain

_As promised, I'm back guys ! How are you ? I hope you all had a great day, and I wish you a pretty merry Christmas 3  
_

 _I already got like three reviews on the prologue which is far more than I would have imagined for just this little bit of story, so I really can't thank you enough for this. I'm really grateful guys, and I can't thank enough everyone that reviewed, favorited and followed my story. I love you, I hope you won't be disappointed :)_

 _Without further comments, here goes nothing. Where did Edward end up after all of this ?_

 _Disclaimer : As I already said, I own nor Harry Potter nor Fullmetal Alchemist._

* * *

 **TO FIND A WAY BACK**

 _Chapter One_

 _Of Memories and Pain_

It felt like falling from the highest point in Amestris. Falling again and again without ever touching the ground. Maybe this was what flying felt like in that case. But Edward didn't have any control on it and could only watch as he descended toward the ground without finding it. In this never ending fall, he couldn't help but think. Think and let dark thoughts creep in his head like spiders would. How could things have gone wrong so quickly ? Had he really tried to avert the Equivalent Exchange ? Would Alphonse be okay ? Was everything his fault ? He didn't have any answers but kept asking himself anyway. It was without finality, but hey it wasn't like he had anything else to do. And he knew deep down that he had fucked up somehow.

After some time, the white turn surrounding him turned to a pale grey, and he felt cold and humidity creep in his bones. Ground finally appeared, far away from him, a ground made of brown trees and a sad grey little city. This was it, his last stop. He was quite perplexed as to how he was supposed to survive this fall – killing him just yet wouldn't be funny for the other bastard after all – but couldn't bring himself to really care. He was all alone, and so very tired... There wasn't a thought that could bypass this reality as he kept falling closer to the ground..

Too soon, the trees came into view and he crashed fiercely into them. Somehow, his leg's injury seemed to have reopened at one time and his already badly injured body began to roar again with pain. His bones screeched while arms, leg and back became entangled in a chaos of flesh and shocks. His whole body get recovered in scratches against thorns and barks which collided into him. As if they were in vain trying to prevent him from falling. Pain and more pain was all he felt for several minutes, landing from one tree to another before they finally make place to ground and Edward slammed into it hard and rough, in a noise of shattered bones. All breath left his lungs and he started to hiccup desperately, the air sorely failing him. That was it. Black little dots were now invading his sight, recovering dark leaves and sky. A grey and dull sky, shadowed by sad brown leaves.

In a last surge of consciousness, Edward mourned for this sky. He had hoped for a lighter blue sky, like those that overhung his house in Reesembool. Just one last time... Because in face of such pain, he knew that Truth had missed. He wouldn't survive.

Nevertheless the sky remain grey, deaf to his silent pleas, and soft unconsciousness wrapped around him as he closed his eyes.

o

OoO

o

The forest today seemed to quiet and dead for anyone's liking. It was actually middle summer, but the whole place looked gloomy and dark because the sun didn't deem useful to go out this day. Overall, the woods weren't really likeable at the moment, and the local citizens didn't dare coming searching for mushrooms or nuts when the weather was only suitable for one thing : catching a cold.

It sort of made sense in the end for Remus Lupin to be the only human being walking in the woods on that day, evolving with the look of the regular customer of the place. But like any other, the stillness of the woods and the bad weather wasn't doing any wonder to his already sad mood. He was treading through trees and bushes, his quiet steps barely making sounds on the dry ground, between dead leaves and moss. His shoulders were slumped and his face way too old and tired for his only 31 years, but the aftermaths of the full moon were still taking a toll on him even days after. He was barely well enough now to inspect how the forest was faring after his last transformation.

A tired sigh escaped his lips, and his brows furrowed in a frown. Things hadn't gone well for him lately, and his horrible transformations every full moon were just another problem adding to the batch. He had no one to look after him and make sure he didn't hurt anyone. He had no friends left for this; 2 were dead and the last one was rotting in Azkaban. Plus, he didn't want to be a burden for his father after his mother's death, which meant that he had to take care of everything himself. No need to say it was proving difficult. He could still hide in the woods in times of bad weather like those, after having knocked himself out cold with all the sleep pills he had, but Remus knew perfectly well that it was nothing short of temporary. Too soon, he would have to find something else, or leave the little house he had found for one even more far away. Maybe would he eventually live in a small hut lost in the middle of nowhere, who knows ? A light and fake laughter shook him for a few seconds before discouragement came back, hanging on him as spiders to a ceiling. He had lived a dream for some of his teenage years but could only suppose that he was now back in the life those like him deserved. A difficult and lonely life, with no one to come home to and sometimes no home at all.

Certainly his thoughts would have taken an even darker turn if it wasn't for the harsh crack that echoed in the forest. Remus felt himself be ripped from his thinking and took a look around, blearily searching for the source of the sound. More rude noises reached his ears and he shook himself before starting to seek through his surroundings the culprit of the noise. He still was a Gryffindor and damn the Sorting Hat if he wasn't going to see what was happening.

Following the sounds wasn't that difficult as whatever was crashing into trees -he recognized the sound of cracking branches for what it was- wasn't finished.

All too quickly, the sounds faded with a last violent one. But Remus wasn't that far away anymore and he could see in the trees the path of broken and shattered wood. The wizard made his way through the bushes to enter a clearing and his eyes searched frantically for the unfortunate animal responsible of the noise. What he found instead was none other than the broken form of a child on the ground, as still as a dead.

Lupin's eyes widened with alarm and he scrambled closer to the injured kid with a bit of swearing.

« Oh god ! Are you okay there ? No, of course not. My... how did you even ended up here ? »

Remus hurried to check the state of the young blond, quite distressed by the sight of his injuries. The boy couldn't be older than Lily and James' song for god's sake ! And still he was sporting some injuries that himself had never seen on others than Mad-Eye. Remus cringed a bit at this thought, hating that such a thing was even possible, before getting himself to work. The child had certainly several broken bones in both arms after such a fall. And for his legs... Remus wanted to throw up at the sight of the missing leg. That... That just wasn't normal. What could have happened to the child to put him in this state ? The werewolf felt some bile rising up his throat and had to swallow back the horrible taste, fighting to get back some semblance of calm. No matter what had brought him here, this boy needed help now. He really was in a pretty bad shape... But was thankfully still breathing. Well, maybe not for long if his injuries weren't treated as soon as possible. He was growing paler by the second and had lost so much blood already that the ground looked red.

Apparating was out of the question, the child wouldn't survive it. Remus would have to take him to his house so that he even had a chance to live. And then... call a Healer, no matter that he wanted to be left alone. First of all though, he had to take care of the mass that was this missing leg or the blond kid would die in his arms one the way. With shaking hands but the bravery of a Gryffindor Lupin started to work fast. He emptied a bottle of water on both the injury and a piece of fabric which would serve as a temporary band and began to quickly wrap it around the remaining of the limb. As soon as it was out of the way, Remus wiped his forehead, still quite thrown off by the whole situation, and tried lifting up the boy. He didn't have any difficulty taking him in his arms, and that just alarmed him more. Remus was really out of shape, and even to him the child was really light. How did such a young boy end up with so nasty injuries ?

Lupin shook his head, claiming it as questions for later before quickly turning back home.

The road was more difficult on the way back as he tried to go as quickly as possible without risking dropping the boy, and when he finally saw his home, Remus could honestly say that he had never been happier to see the small cottage. He fumbled a bit with his keys, reluctant to put down the child, before throwing themselves inside as soon as the door opened.

The wizard immediately went for his bedroom to lay down the boy for the time being A bit of the pressure seemed to leave his shoulders at that moment and Remus exhaled a long sigh, trying to calm his fast beating heart. A quick look at the boy let him know that if the boy wasn't faring better, his state hadn't worsen... yet. But he knew that if he didn't call a healer, the boy wouldn't live to see the end of the night.

Remus took a minute to compose himself before taking out his wand. He had cut ties with the magical world after Sirius' betrayal, but a child's life was at stake now. And in such case... his state of mind didn't matter, he was back in the game.

The werewolf stopped a moment to gather a piece of happiness, a distant memory of school and four young boys without any stark details. He then swirled his wand in the air and launched the silver wolf at the window, watching him flying off in the sky. It seemed it was time to make a call to an old friend...

o

OoO

o

He felt burning hot as his body fought a losing battle against itself. His breath escaped in short little gaps and his whole body was shaking from the fever.

Edward felt dizzy and strangely out of energy. He clung to the moment with all his might but knew that his thoughts were failing him nonetheless. The same darkness was waiting at the gates of his mind, ready to wrap herself around him like a blanket for a long needed sleep. Though... Edward didn't have the impression that his situation had worsened since his last conscious moment, even if he could only comprehend bribes of his environment. It didn't make any sense since he should have died on the ground in the forest by any logic. But nevertheless, he knew that he wasn't losing as much blood as before 'cause his missing limb was wrapped up in a bandage. He also registered the softness of a bed, and the not so cold temperature as well, that both told him he wasn't in the woods anymore. Still, all those new data didn't really appease him.

' _I know that I'm going to die...'_ He gasped yet another wheezing breath, his lungs apparently damaged by his condition, ' _so why keep it going longer than necessary ? I'm... I'm all alone... I fucked up. I understand now...'_

An acute sound of bell rang suddenly in the heavy silence of the place and Edward furrowed his brows when he heard two voices rise up, so muffled that he wasn't able to understand what they were saying. The noise eventually increased though, as the two owners of the voices approached him, but he still couldn't make any sense of their conversation. The words were meddling in an unknown language, and Ed could only find out that the voices were those of a woman and a man. Finally, a door squeaked as the two entered the room where he found himself -he supposed that it was a room, for there was a door and he was apparently on a bed- without stopping discussing between themselves. The man sounded... panicked, or at least really stressed, his voice rising or dropping from time to time while the woman appeared no less worried but managed to stay calm and express herself in a safe and stern tone.

It was only when they came closer and when he felt his pain lessened after some strange words from the woman that Edward finally understood. Those people were there to heal him. Save him. He wasn't going to die...

This thought was reassuring to a point, but also disheartening in its own way. The Truth succeed and brilliantly. It had without a doubt moved him... elsewhere, where nobody knew his language and far away from his little brother, just as according to their ''equivalent exchange'''. Edward felt tears of rage and frustration form behind his dropped eyelids. The Truth had won... and he had definitely lost.

With this realization his shoulders collapsed and his body seemed to sink deeper into the mattress. Around him, the voices were still discussing but the blond didn't care anymore. He had finally understood that by trying to get back what he had lost he just let himself be stripped of everything he had left. For a chance to see one more time his mother's smile, he had lost the constant presence of his brother and the certainty of Reesembool. Maybe even Amestris if this unknown language was anything to go by. He was absolutely and desperately alone.

His sole consolation was that if the Truth had managed to bring him here, then surely Al must have been brought back now. And in this case, maybe he wasn't needed anymore. He was sure his little brother would manage : he could go find Winry and the old Pinako if he had any problem. The blond knew they would take care of his lil' brother.

The darkness which was watching him seemed to finally get free from whatever temporarily restrained her, was it his worry for his brother or his pain now eased, and his thoughts slowly subsided as he fell into nothingness. The certainty that Al would do well even without him appeased him. He just wanted his little brother to be okay after all. 'Cos himself only knew how to fuck up.

o

OoO

o

Remus softly closed the door, listening as it clicked with this familiar sound of rusty latch. The child had gone back to sleep unhindered, and it was finally time to answer some questions. The werewolf put his hands on his neck, hoping to relax his tenses muscles while letting out a weary sigh. When his hand fell down slowly at his side, without having relieved him of any ache, he simply turned a tired look the to mediwizard he invited.

« So, what do you think ? »

The piercing eyes of Miriam Strout met his, her furrowed brows adding lines to her face. Mrs. Strout was usually a pleasant woman, patient and with a maternal side that quickly gave her a good job at St-Mungos. Remus didn't know her all that well, just that she studied at Hogwarts roughly in the same years as him, and that she was a talented healer. Which was all he cared for at the moment.

Now though, Miriam Strout didn't look at all like the sympathetic mother that all her patients described. Her usually smiling face drawn by seriousness and professionalism : the state of the unknown child found by Remus required far more speed and efficiency than kindness and soft words. After some seconds of thinking however, her drawn features seemed to finally loosen to display the soft worry she felt.

« I don't know Remus, but I must stay that this boy there is in quite a bad shape... He will live, that is for sure but will he recover ? It could take weeks or months, it depends entirely on him. And a bit on how you're going to manage this. »

Remus grimaced and wiped his face with his hand. He knew perfectly well what Miriam meant, but he didn't know either what to do. Sure, the child would be healed faster at St-Mungos than here, but he needed to know if he was a wizard to send him there. And the kid was currently too weak for anyone to establish if he was a muggle or not. They needed to wait for him to get better then, but how to heal him when Remus had barely enough to meet his own needs ?

« When do you think could he wake up in the best case ? We... We should ask him, whether he is a muggle or a wizard he must have a family able to provide for him... »

Mrs. Strout waved quickly her wand in the air, the list of all the injuries of the young blond seemingly scrolling in front of her eyes, and she wrinkled her nose before answering.

« Maybe... tomorrow or the day after. Though he is young, he seemed strong. But it doesn't really matter Remus, he can't be moved this soon. You do know Mad-Eye ? », she took a look at him before going back to her record,« even magic can't regrow a leg.

\- But the choice isn't ours to make about his limb, it's his family's. I... He's not my responsibility. Sure I will take care of him until he's better but he's going to have to come back home some time. You know that I'm not really wealthy... » he concluded with a resigned sigh. « Talking about it, how much do I owe you already for the charms and potions ? » asked the Gryffindor while going down the stairs, one hand loosing up the wrinkles between his eyebrows.

A thin scoff echoed behind him and Remus turned to find Miriam looking at him with an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed on her chest. She actually released a little laugh before following him on the first floor.

« A potion of Replenishing-Blood to make up for all the blood he's lost, some Skele-Gro for his broken bones and a Sleeping Draught to help him get some sleep. Some jinxes and charms to get him back on his feet : Episkey, Ferula and Tergeo for a total of... No really Remus, you can't think that I'm actually going to make you pay ? Have you forgotten I'm not here officially ? Besides, I am a mother too », her face saddened and she shook her head, « no child should support such injuries... how can you dare even try to pay me for doing my job ? »

A tired smile stretched Remus' features in answer and he slowly nodded, grateful. And with yet another sigh he went collapsing on his shaky sofa, joining his hands in a silent pray. He fell on the backrest and closed his eyes in an attempt to absorb the situation.

« Of course, of course... Excuse me for doubting you Miriam.

\- Humpf, apologies accepted. And if you really want to repay me, instead of opening your wallet, simply come to St-Mungos more often. » Here voice took a lower and more resigned tone. « A little bit of company would be good for Alice and Franck. Nobody visits anymore apart from their son after all this thing with Sirius Black. Your little squad disbanded, and this I can understand but.. they need to see some friends. »

If Lupin winced strongly when she mentioned Sirius -why didn't I see it coming, I was the one closer to him, I should't have been so blind, I was too damn trusting...-, he could only agree with Miriam who, without knowing, had just pinpointed their problem. With James and Lily's death, and Voldemort's disappearance, the Order of the Phoenix had dismantled and no one took time to visit the old friends anymore. Himself wasn't an exception. He withdrew himself from the wizarding world after the death of his friends, without thinking for one moment of those that remained from the conflict. Remus thought himself alone then, but maybe he isolated himself without knowing it ? A pained smile made his way on his face and he slowly reopened his eyes, turning them to Miriam to answer

« You're right again Miriam... I will think about visiting them soon. Thank you once again... but if you're not busy would you come back tomorrow ? I will call you as soon as the child is better and has woken up. You're much more qualified to define if he has a magic core than me... and if he is in any state to answer our questions, we will just have to send him back to his family. They must be worried sick for their son. »

OoO

This plan however, didn't hold up for long. And if Miram Strout did come back as asked the next day to confirm that their injured child was indeed a wizard, and as such allowed to go to St-Mungos, the shorty didn't wake up before three or four days later. Remus was once again walking in the forest when it happened, and it's only after coming back home that he got the pleasure to go check on the blond child, finding instead true shamble in the bedroom. The injured kid was on the floor, crawling and fighting against the blankets in which he was entangled. Remus' heart made a panicked leap in his chest and he immediately send a Patronus to Miriam, a wolf barely noticeable which disappeared through the windows. The dazed look of the child in front of the charm worried Remus who could only ask himself if the child was muggle-born on top of everything. And then, after a few seconds of puzzlement, the child started to scream again, his words apparently in a strange language unknown from Remus that sounded like French in a strange sort of way. He stood there for a moment, voiceless, wondering how a foreign and wizard child even ended up in his little Yorkshire's forest. Quite lost as to what to do, Remus cast a wobbling translation's charm that seemed to do the job as the panicked yells of the kid slowly began to make sense to him. But nothing prepared him for the words that crossed the lips of the short blond then, and nothing could have prepared him for the consequences :

« Hey I'm talking to you ! Where the hell am I ? Who're you ? What happened to me ? Why... », his voice seemed to shake lightly and he cut himself as he finally managed to free himself from the blankets in a big noise, falling against the ground. He closed his fist, his face taking a frustrated and quite afraid air. « Why do I got only one leg ? EXPLAIN ! What happened dammiiit... »

By walking in the woods a misty 18th June 1991, Remus Lupin had found a child even more injured than a wizard back from a fight against Death Eaters. If he of course found it strange and distressing, he also knew that the kid was only there for a short time, like a wounded to who you provide first aid before sending him to a true doctor. The said-child thought, who was yelling on the floor before his eyes, didn't seem to know what brought him here, with a missing limb and at the bridge of death. In the end, Remus Lupin only knew one thing : when he had seen the summer 1991 approaching, and with it the eleventh birthday of his best friends' son, he certainly didn't expect that his life would take such an unexpected turn.

* * *

 _Aaand that's it. Little Edward met good old Remus. Was it surprising or did you imagine all of this quite well ? I do hope this first chapter wasn't disappointing. Now I shall start on writing chapter two, I thankfully have time with the holidays (long needed holidays really, final year of highschool is a bitch in France.)_

 _On this note, I wish you all good holidays, make the most of it ;) See you again soon !_

 _PS : I had thought of putting song's lyrics at the beginning of each chapter but I completely forgot to do it on the prologue, and I hadn't yet chosen for this chapter sooo... I should put them sooner than later, and maybe jump on the bandwagon with chapter 2. We'll see. Luv !_


	3. Chapter 2 : Of Magic and New beginnings

_Wow. This wasn't a short time was it ? Hahaha... I'm sorry guys, really. School and laziness (but mostly school) must have won me over for the last three months But I'm really sorry to say that my actual planning will often be closer to this gap than the two publication in a span of one week sadly. Still, I'm here aren't I ?  
_

 _Writing this chapter was a bit complicated : I knew what needed to happen more or less, but not who should came, how, why and though I cut the chapter there I thought at the beginning that there would have been way more things. Finally, those things will be all compiled in next chapter. Edward wanted to rant so I let him do so :^)_

 _Thank you everyone for your reviews and your kind words. Thank you for following my story, and I send even more love to those of you that will read this update and not hate me too much for my lateness._

 _On this note, hope you'll like what follows. I wish you well, all of you._

 _ _Disclaimer : As I already said, I own nor Harry Potter nor Fullmetal Alchemist.__

 _ _Beta :__ _ _Joker Oak. Everyone, here is the person you have to thank for read-proofing (does this makes sense?) this chapter and for this publication tonight. Thanks Joker !  
__

* * *

 **TO FIND A WAY BACK**

 _Chapter Two  
_

 _Of Magic and New beginnings  
_

Remus was running around in circles, feeling quite restless while Miriam tended to the injured boy. The whole thing was a mess really. After the blond child woke up, the wizards had to try to calm him down, which had proven difficult. But it was also understandable since his young responsability appeared completely unaware of how he ended up here. To be honest, Remus really hoped that it was just the shock settling in, because if it was something else... He had just found another problem to add to his already complicated life.

The werewolf sighed just as the door opened to reveal Miriam Strout. The mediwiard came out of the bedroom, silently closing it behind herself, before going to Remus. Her face was grim as she tried to figure out how to explain the whole situation to her friend. She opened her mouth several times, her brows furrowed, seemingly lost in her thoughts. However, Remus beat her to it as he tiredly shook his head and began speaking.

« It isn't just shock right ? He... has simply forgotten where he comes from ? »

Miriam Strout battled with herself for a moment before nodding, closing her eyes to compose herself. She was ready to help this child no matter what, but faced with this new developpment, she started to think that she had bitten off more than she could chew... More than they could chew in fact. Remus simply hadn't signed up for this and Miriam wasn't sure that they could help the kid out either. But they still had to try...

« It seems like it... But come on, time for you two to properly meet. »

Remus rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed by the truth that transpired in her words. He DID let Miriam take care of the kid as soon as she arrived but it was for the best. Proof of this was the silence that reigned in the room as they came back in. When he left, even after trying his best to stay calm, the child was still shaking with a mix of fear and anger. Now though... The room was oddly quiet, the kid simply staring at the hands folded in his lap. He didn't even lift his head to look at them. For both of the wizards, the sight was strangely unnerving and Remus caught himself missing the loud ruckus that welcomed him home hours ago. He just couldn't fathom the idea that this child... had it in him to be so calm. It seemed unnatural.  
Fortunately Miriam knew how to take care of the young ones, and she quickly sat next to the blond kid to stir up a new conversation.

« Hey there. We're sorry if we scared you before. My name is Miriam Strout and my friend there, she turned to the werewolf as she spoke, is Remus Lupin. He was the one to find you in the woods. Remember ? I told you a bit about it. »

The child only nodded, barely taking a glance at the two wizards as they introduced themselves. Both shared a worried glance before Miriam resumed their talk.

« I'm sorry to disturb you since I'm sure you're really tired but we... need to learn a bit more about yourself. You told me you didn't remember any of the events that led you here right ? But can you remember anything else ? Even just little bit ? Your name, your... family. Anything really. »

The gold orbs finally looked up more than a mere moment to settle on the woman, thoughtful. Miriam only smiled in return, supportive , and waited patiently for him to make up his mind. Slowly, the child opened his mouth to let soft words escape him.

« I... Yes. I mean, I think I remember some... things ? But it's not very clear and I'm not really sure about it...  
\- Don't worry kid; Miriam was still smiling slightly but had brightened a little at his words. If the kid remembered anything, it was more than a good start ; every bit counts as I told you so don't be shy. »

He hummed slightly, scowling a bit at her first words before letting out a short breath to begin again, muddling through long faded memories.

« First... My name is not ''kid'' or ''child'' or..., he seemed both lost and frustrated as he uttered the last one, "shorty"... It's Edward. I think. It seems right at least. Like I shouldn't be called anything else. Ugh, does that even make sense ? » He groaned lightly, rubbing his forehead before continuing. « I... remember a brunette, a tall blond man and... another blond of my age. I think... I think they're my family but... I don't remember any names. Just their faces...  
\- That's good Edward. Really, don't think otherwise, you've got a good start there, encouraged Miriam, do you recall anything else ? For example... You know what I told you about us right ? Does it ring any bells for you in your past ?  
\- Your... wizarding thing right ? Mâdgic that's it ?, answered Edward, pressing on the word as if it was completely foreign to him. Which must have been the case since he was talking a completely different language before Remus cast a translation spell. The blond furrowed his brows, sorting quickly through his memories before adressing Miriam's question, « I recall times when the... blond man created things like... out of nowhere I think. And me too. Does that count ? That's what you did with your wooden stick back then. Except he didn't use one like that. »

Miriam and Remus exchanged glances, nodding slightly as Edward talked. At least, it seemed that he wasn't muggle-born which was relieving in itself. It narrowed down their research... The wizarding community was smaller than the muggle one after all. They had yet to recognize the boy's language though, to know where they should seek. And language wasn't exactly their area of expertise. But when talking about knowledge, there was one person you could count on.

« Say Edward... Since Miriam and I don't have a clue about where you're from... Would it be okay for you if we call upon an old professor of ours ?

o

OoO

o

Getting Dumbledore to come to Remus' house wasn't a problem in itself. More than anyone, Remus was the one that fled the magic community, not the other way around. In this sense, Dumbledore didn't need any convincing to help his former student and was more than happy to finally know where he was hiding. De facto, the three adults plus Edward were soon all together in the bedroom, ready to untangle the mystery that were the kid's origins.

Currently Albus and Edward were just staring at each other, trying to gauge the other. Without expressing any thought about the subject, Dumbledore knew deep down that this Edward kid was the very same one that had sent the book and quill into a frenzy the previous day. The 11-year-old, on his part, couldn't shake off the feeling that this old man already knew more than he let on, even though they were supposedly meeting for the first time. That was probably why he blurted out the first thing that came to mind, all courtesy forgotten.

« Who the hell are you old man ? »

Both the Lupin guy and Mrs. Strout let out quiet sound of outrage, probably shocked at the change of behavior from the boy. But hey, what could he do about it ? He was sure that these two didn't have any after thoughts, but he couldn't say the same of this new guy that gave off a strange aura of wisdom but seemed the type to stick his nose where it wasn't supposed to be. Edward quickly crossed his arms with confidence, already feeling more like himself as the shock wore off - yeah that's how I'm supposed to be – and raised a brow at the headmaster, waiting for his answer. Albus let out a silent chuckle and his eyes sparkled a bit with amusement behind his glasses as he replied, as good-natured as always.

« Well, hello Edward. Instead of 'old man', you can call me Albus Dumbledore. I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardy, and former professor of these two I must add.  
\- A... teacher ? » Edward spared a glance at the two other adults, who nodded to themselves, supporting the old man's last affirmation.  
« Sure, that's what I am. Well was at least, but I like to think that I haven't lost my touch, and that it's why my students still reach for me when in need. On this confidence, would you like to go on ? I think first and foremost, you wanted me to see if I could understand Edward's language isn't it ? »

Edward pouted a bit, a bit of wariness still shining in his eyes before nodding slowly. Remus shot a glance at both Miriam Stroutt and Dumbledore before taking his wand out of his pocket and putting an end to the translating spell. A heavy silence settled on the room as Edward took a deep breath and resumed talking. His words were once again mingling together, and neither Lupin nor Mrs. Stroutt were able to understand a single word. But they weren't the only ones. Albus Dumbledore was silently listening, his brows furrowed, fumbling in his brain through all the languages that he knew or only even heard of but to no avail. Despite all his supposed knowledge, the headmaster had to admit : he had never heard anyone talk this way anywhere in the world. So sure, there was a possibility although slim that the kid was lying and had made up a language out of nothing but... The way he talked, the way his voice rose and dropped as he released his litany of words... There was no way this was an invention. Beside, how would he have the time to elaborate this scheme just after waking up, to include Remus Lupin ? There was simply no way, and it was the problem.  
This boy, Edward, spoke a language he didn't know. And he was fairly sure that he knew most of the languages spoken on their planet. Still, this one didn't sound like any of them.  
No wonder then that the Quill and the Book were panicked. The origins of this child seemed to be even more complicated than his students imagined.

Albus slowly raised his hand, causing Edward to stop as he slowly shook his head. The blond closed his mouth in a snap, worry building in his belly in front of the thoughtful face of the headmaster. He wanted to keep talking, ask all the questions that were rising up his throat. But at the sigh of the old man, he couldn't help but understand. He wasn't stupid after all, and it was plain as day that this wise man couldn't recognize a single word that he said. He felt his throat close up, the need to yell overwhelming. You were supposed to help me ! To understand me ! To shed light on where I'm from and what I should do next ! If you can't even do that, why're you here then !  
He knew he wasn't being fair. This old man didn't do anything to him, and though he gave off a weird feeling, it wasn't a /bad/ feeling per se. But the blond didn't care one bit about being fair. He was alone, so very alone, angry and most of all he was scared. Even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he was scared shitless. Where was he, why was he here, where did he come from. All of those, he should have known himself but he didn't. And it was scary, but so much easier also to change this fear into anger because anger was so much more reliable and it helped. Anger it was then, and if Edward held back and didn't yell, he still shot some resentful words at the old man, his tone accusatory, taking advantage of the fact that no one could understand him for the time being. He got it all of his chest until he was panting, his eyes a bit shiny. How he was scared, and angry, and how he didn't understand any of this. How he wanted to come home, to find what brought him here and why he was in such a state. He stuttered as he cried for his family, how much he missed them deep within even though he couldn't even remember their names and it was so painful. He let it all out, finally bursting from this quiet and catatonic state that he composed himself since Miriam Strout's arrival. The shock was settling in and it was /hard/.

Miriam Strout and Albus Dumbledore were both used to children but they could only stare in astoundment as Edward ranted and ranted and only stressed himself further. For when Albus had asked for a stop he had reactivated the translating spell to explain to Edward how they should proceed next. No need to say though that he wasn't ready for the outburst. And surprisingly enough, the one that took charge was none other than Remus, who still thought of himself as the most clumsy out of the three adults.  
But these outbursts, he had lived with them most of his life. As a child, when he realized that he was a werewolf and that he never would be able to go to Hogwarts and to live his dreamed life. As a teenager, when he was trapped at night in the Shrieking Shack and he could do nothing else than hurt himself because of the wolf and wake up in so much pain he sometimes wished he hadn't gotten the chance to go to school. As an adult when his best friend killed quiet Peter Pettigrow and helped Voldemort to end both Lily and James. It was heartache as its purest. It was that moment you realized you had nothing left, and you didn't know where to go and what to do next.  
Remus empathized, and he was the one who reached for Edward and took him by the shoulders to calm him down. Muttering soft and soothing words as he asked the child to breath slowly with him. In and out. In and out. Count to three, breath. Count to three and release. Ever so slowly Edward felt his heart slowing and his breath stabilizing. His vision wasn't such a blinding white anymore and he could /breathe/. He could breathe, he could think and he could feel Remus' hands drawing soothing circles in this back but he didn't care. It felt good. Reassuring. And damn if he would ever say that he needed that but... He needed that.  
Ed kept breathing slowly for a few more minutes more before getting free from Remus' embrace, a bit embarrassed. He had not cried, and that was good news at least, but burying his face in the wizard's shoulder because he needed comfort wasn't any better. The man didn't seem to care but... yeah. His own pride did.

« Better ? » asked softly Remus.

Edward hummed slightly and nodded before looking up to the greying-haired man ; he was looking down on him with slight worry and his usual quiet face. Yup, not embarassed at all. Guess he was the only one to feel this way. He should apologize then but he didn't really feel like giving one. His reaction may have been exagerated but Lupin didn't seem upset and Ed himself didn't feel guilty. Ed knew that he needed this outburst to face another day. He.. couldn't just take all that happened and not react accordingly. And most important... Wait. Did the wizard just /talk/ to him ? And he undersood him ? But that meant that...  
The blond felt his face go even redder and he squeaked a bit, his train of thought completely forgotten because of the realization.

« You I.. I understood you. The spell... You heard all of that ? »

And at that the adult looked a bit sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck with embarrassment, averting his eyes from the kid face. Yeah, the blond hadn't exactly been discreet but... He had thought that those accusations were meant to hit home. Not that Edward was ranting for himself. Great, he felt like an intruder now.

« Well... Yeah, I did. We all did I think... », the youngest went even redder and buried his face in his hands, embarrassed by the admission before muttering lowly.  
\- That wasn't meant to be understood... I just... It was just too much and...  
\- I understand kid. And it was healthy for you to do that. » Remus chuckled lightly, the atmosphere now lighter. « Besides, I've heard much worse so don't worry. But this ''old man dressed as a fairy from babies' story ?'' Don't think I ever heard anyone call Dumbledore like that. » The boy furrowed his brows, crossing his arms just like sore loser do after a bad move before barking loudly, a bit awkward  
\- W-Well I won't apologize for this one ! In fact, I don't feel like apologizing at all. YOU should apologize to me for putting back the spell without warning. I'm not at fault here !  
\- Right you are. Now keep it down a bit. I'm sure Dumbledore has some ideas as to what we should do next. »

Edward humpfed a bit but shut his mouth nonetheless. Behind them, Miriam Strout and Dumbledore could only smile slightly at the duo. The mediwizard didn't miss at all how Remus included himself in the future of the boy, with that ''we'' that promised a great future. And Dumbledore couldn't miss either how both Remus and Edward relaxed in their light banter. All lingering sadness had fled the boy as he defended himself against the teasing of the werewolf. And Remus seemed to have gotten some peace of mind for the first time in long years. His whole stance was less tense and his eyes a bit more sparkling. Seeing them like this was heart-warming and it asked for some change of plan...

« You're right Remus. I've got an idea as to what you could do Edward. I must admit that I have never heard anyone talking like you, but it doesn't mean that you don't have a lead. Miriam here told me a bit about your... memories. You remember a brother right ? Here is my offer then : though you don't talk our language, your name sounds perfectly english, and you seem to be just of age to go to a wizard school. And what better place can you think of than a school to find another wizard child of your age ?  
\- So basically you want me... to go to school ? » Edward frowned a bit, unconvinced. This plan may be better than nothing, but he wasn't sure. « How can you know for sure that my brother will go to this school ? I mean there must be loads of them in the country no ?  
\- On the contrary Edward. There is no other school than Hogwarts that welcome wizard children in England. Do you see why I would suggest such a thing ? I can't imagine you crossing a whole country with your injuries before ending up here. Your strange language apart, there's no way you could come from far. Those wounds... They're not from a travel by Portkey that went badly. And you're way too young to know how to apparate anyway. I understand that it doesn't seem like a fantastic idea and that you probably hoped for more; but I think that with so little information, it's our best shot. »

Though Edward still seemed a bit disappointed by the whole ordeal, probably hoping for more since both Lupin and Strout had acted as if this old guy could solve all of his problems with a snap of fingers, he could admit that it WAS better than nothing. He just... thought it would be easier, that those people could help him go back home as soon as he was better. Still, Remus appeared to understand his doubts and he quickly added more perks to this wizard school.

« What Dumbledore forgot to tell you is that Hogwarts probably has the biggest library of all England. If you're up to it, I'm confident you'll be able to find informations there. And since the headmaster knows what you're searching for, he could even give you some permits other students don't have to make your researchs in the library easier. Better plan ? »

Edward looked thoughtful for a moment but didn't take too much time before nodding slowly. This idea seemed to please him more, and Remus easily understood that Edward wanted to be a part of their research team. He couldn't bear to just stand on the side and wait idly for his family to come to him. He wanted to be the one to find them. The werewolf smiled slightly, lost in his contemplation of the blond child, until Dumbledore quietly cleared his throat while getting up.

« Well in that case, I think that's settled. I'll take care with a scholarship of the expenses necessary for your school supplies, and I'm sure Remus will be happy to take you to Diagon Alley when the time comes. And no Remus, the matter is not up to debate, I think you will have quite enough spendings by feeding another mouth without having to pay for the books and everything. Your pride will take it I'm sure. On that note... I hope you'll make the most of this summer Edward, I will see you again at the Sorting Ceremony. »Dumbledore finished with a smile before disapparating.

Edward started a bit when the old man disappeared suddenly before turning his gaze to the two adults. He tried to get up, putting a foot on the ground before suddenly stopping himself, a realization slowly coming over him. His eyes open wide he let out a small squeak, avoiding the others' eyes.

« This old man... We didn't tell him about my leg did we ?  
\- What ? Of course we did, it's not that easy to forg-... Oh. »

Lupin turned to Miriam, looking a bit distraught.

« We didn't, did we ? Oh god... Miriam you're the mediwizard, how can Edward go to school like this... ? I'm not exaclty sure that there are acomodations for wheelchair it just... » He paused, frowning as he tried to organize his thoughts. « It doesn't happen in the magical world... In fact I think the only one I know that has such a problem is Mad-Eye, and he was an auror ! Please tell me there are others solutions than the wooden leg... »

Unfortunately Mrs. Strout didn't appeared very convinced, chewing absently her lips while she sorted through all the recent medical wizard discoveries, and artificial limbs weren't part of them.

« I.. don't think so. As you said, we don't have much cases of limbless wizard. For this, maybe you should look up on muggle medicine ? I think I remember having seen somewhere that muggles were trying some things to make artificial limbs. With their wars and all those weapons they may have more need for it than us. »

Remus Lupin nodded to corroborate her advice before developing a bit.

« I think you're right. Not that I'm an expert but I remember that when I was little, they were developing researches for those because of WW2. But I don't really know where I should look, that's not really the sort of medecine you look up when you don't have any need for it.  
\- Ask your parents then ? They do live in the muggle word don't they ? I remember you leaving school to see your mom once a month. They may know more than you on the matter. »

Lupin's face seemed to close off right away at the mention of his parents and he only nodded absentmindedly, muttering a mild ''Yes, we'll do that'', his thoughts seemingly somewhere else. Miriam Strout didn't look too much into it and simply returned her attention to Edward, promising him that she had to go home to her family but she would be back tomorrow. Edward thanked her shyly while looking at Remus from the corner of his eye, a bit concerned with the sudden silence. And without losing much more time she left, leaving the two boys together for the night.

A strange stillness seemed to settle on the room for a time, Edward fidgeting in the bed while Remus was lost in thought and unmoving. What finally broke the awkward silence was a low rumble from the younger's belly, that managed to tear Remus away from his thoughts. Both of them appeared a bit bewildered for a few seconds, Edward even more embarrassed, before Lupin chuckled lightly and claimed that it was time for dinner. Edward's face seemed to light up and the werewolf went to help him stand up while the eleven-year-old chatted a bit about how hungry he was and that he would even eat a bear if he had to. Remus couldn't stop a smile from creeping on his face, driving out the dark thoughts from his brain. The situation wasn't perfect and the two of them were more than conscious of this fact. But still, there was a funny feeling of warmth in their chests whilst they came downstairs together, Edward tripping over himself more than once because of his new balance and Remus catching him with a sly smile, as the blond objected that he could take care of himself without him thank you very much. It was the meeting of two lonely and broken people ; and while the situation may have been desperate, the evening was nothing short of nice. And as Remus watched Edward eat with gusto, spending his meal with another person for the first time in a while, he got the feeling that strangely enough, they would both be alright.

* * *

 _Aren't they the cutest ? I myself wanna cuddle them haha. So here, take some Remus/Edward bonding_ ;)

 _Next chapter, Edward will discover more about the Wizarding world and take a trip down Diagon Alley at one point. Those of you that just LOVE to see the choice of wand and everything, next chapter will be for you. You'll also see how Edward will move around in a world without automail. I made some research for this one just to be sure not to screw it up !_

 _For those of you that like precision, I also looked up for Edward's memory loss. The little fellow suffers from Retrograde amnesia : complete loss of memories doesn't appear to exist so I settled instead for retrograde amnesia, and twisted it a bit with the traumatic events Edward lived so that he remembers very little. But yeah, I tried to be a bit realistic about this one for a change._

 _Hope this chapter was worth the wait. See you later y'all ! I love you._


End file.
